Abstinencia
by narusasu25
Summary: No, no es solo lo que sabes. También es lo que llevo conmigo sin que puedas arreglar. Aún así, me gustaría que lo intentaras. De aquí, hasta todos los días. (Un cumpleaños de Sasuke más) (Narusasu/Sasunaru - One Shot - Spoiler del Manga)


¡Hola! soy Ally, otra vez.

La verdad es que no sé qué es esto. Pretendo que sea lo que realmente me gustaría desarrollar en un _fanfic_ más largo que subiré pronto. En este caso, es un _one shot_ algo especial, para mí.

Es la primera vez que subo algo de ellos, pero los llevo escribiendo años. Ni idea por qué éste salió antes. No sé si es Narusasu o Sasunaru, pero creo que son chicos muy versátiles.

Naruto y Sasuke son personajes que necesitan hablar mucho, pero que no pueden decirlo todo, al final. Les cuesta explicar sus reales sentimientos ya que ni ellos mismos se comprenden. Es un: "¿Y por qué haces esto?" "¡Porque quiero y ya!" o algo así. Aún así, son mi _OTP_ de vida.

Es un cuento para un concurso de _Fanfics_ sobre el cumpleaños de Sasuke de un grupo de FB llamado " _SasuNaru/NaruSasu Forever Love_ ".

¿Por qué? pues... porque siento que hay mucho que decir sobre ellos y he escrito/dibujado muchos _fanfics_ /comics para intentar expresarlos. Pretendo finalizar todo en aquel próximo _fanfic_.

Gracias por lo de los _fics_ anteriores, han sido lindos.

En fin, ojalá les guste. Gracias.

 **Claramente que estos chicos no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, a quién yo admiro y respeto inmensamente. Como leí en otro** _ **fic**_ **, "yo solo juego con sus jugetes".**

 **...**

\- Se te hace fácil conseguir chicos también, ¿no?

\- Podrías ser más discreto, Naruto.

\- Ya deberías saber que no lo soy, Sasuke.

Habían formas de hablarse, de mirarse. Unas que se olvidaban con los días, los años. Las mismas que Naruto no recordaba, pero que ahora eran aún más distintas desde las que desconoció la última vez. Supuso que Sasuke pudo haberse detenido al haber sentido su chakra antes de abrir la puerta, pero no se movió. Él quería que lo viera o, quién sabe.

\- Entras sin golpear, no es culpa mía.

\- Aprende a cerrar la puerta, ebrio de mierda.

Años desde que se había ido otra vez después de una noche eterna, de días. Un par de semanas desde que volvió, al fin, para quedarse varado. Ninguna palabra. Se había escondido de nuevo, pero ahora en un pequeño departamento, alejado de todo -como siempre. Tal vez quería mantener su estilo -con Sasuke todo era posible-, pero Naruto no lo aguantaría. Estaba dolido, hastiado. Ahora, la idea de vigilarlo como Kakashi-sensei había sugerido no parecía tan descabellada.

\- Pensé que si te mandaban a vigilarme tenía que estar preparado - sonreía, ahora más que antes. Una sonrisa que ya le mostraba a quien fuera, con las intenciones que fueran.

\- Jamás acepté eso. No es como si quisiera observar cuando follas con cualquier imbécil que te pillas en un bar. Ojalá Sakura-chan no se entere de eso.

\- Pensé que me amaba. El amor es a pesar de todo, dicen - esa sonrisa lo estaba hartando.

\- ¿Tanto te importa si lo único que haces es alejarte? prefieres estar solo y te burlas del amor de alguien que estuvo siempre ahí. Como ebrio eres más insoportable - se sentó en el mismo sofá donde Sasuke estaba, recién, acompañado.

\- ¿Y tú, acaso me amas también?

Naruto quedó sorprendido, pero decepcionado a la vez. No parecía estar tan mareado como para soltar tanto la lengua. Aún así, no supo qué decir pensando en la primera vez que se habían visto desde que volvió. Ese día, en la noche, apenas le avisaron, corrió hasta el mismo departamento en que estaba ahora. De nuevo, en la misma situación. Ella, hincada entre sus piernas; él, disfrutando. La chica se fue en seguida al verlo, sin decir nada; parecía avergonzada, pero resignada. Después de su visita, tal vez, había vuelto para terminar con lo suyo.

Ese día supo que se podía enfadar más de lo que nunca había sentido, y con la misma persona con la que había pasado las mayores rabietas de su vida.

\- No pierdes el tiempo, Sasuke.

\- ¡Ándate! ¡No quiero tus sermones! - estaba ebrio, de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Y qué prefieres, quedarte solo ahora que estas de vuelta?! - demasiado enfadado, como ahora.

\- Nunca dejé de estarlo.

Esa oración le seguía dando vueltas. Después de salir corriendo ese día hasta ahora, que estaba en una situación parecida. Le sorprendió aún más el saber que Sasuke tenía interés por los chicos. Verlo con uno no sería fácil de olvidar, menos desde lo que ocurrió hace poco. También le revolvía la cabeza.

Mientras volvía a intentar responderle, Sasuke se comenzó a reír. El alcohol lo transformaba y, desde que había vuelto no lo había visto en otro estado.

\- ¿Amarte? ¿cómo podría amar a alguien con tan poco control de impulsos? son los mismos que te llevaron a que ahora los 5 Kages te tengan en la mira sin siquiera saber toda la historia de tus estupideces.

No respondió. Habían cosas que, ni en ese estado podía negar.

\- ¿A qué viniste?

\- ¿En verdad no sabes?

\- Lo sé, pero me parece innecesario.

\- ¡Sasuke, hay que celebrarlo, son 20 años! - Naruto lo abrazó desde los hombros, ironizando, pero él ni se movió. Lo miró, fijo. Quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero se contuvieron.

\- Podríamos beber.

\- No vine para embriagarme contigo.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué?

¿A qué había venido? Sakura-chan le había recordado que era 23, pero fue a visitarlo de mala gana. Ella no se atrevió. Muchos sabían que Sasuke no se estaba controlando -como siempre- y, desde la última vez que se habían visto, Naruto no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarlo. Aún le dolía, le enrabiaba, pero se aguantaba de cometer otra estupidez. De no romperse más como en ese día, hace pocos, en un bar. De esos de los que no se va con niños ni con novias. Un chico de la academia le había dicho que había visto al Uchiha metido allí, en el piso. Al llegar, supo que éste había tocado fondo.

El bar era oscuro, lleno de música ruidosa más que melódica y luces intermitentes. Muchos besuqueos en las esquinas, llenos de diversidad, de erotismo momentáneo. Él era parte de una de las esquinas con una chica. Ella, al ver que el Héroe de la aldea se acercó soltó a Sasuke de inmediato y el otro ya se caía de borracho. Protestó como uno mientras Naruto lo sacaba por una puerta trasera, -después de preguntarle al _bartender_ dónde estaba-, en brazos. Un callejón, digno de él en ese estado. Lo tiró al piso. No podía ni sostenerse.

\- ¡Te gusta sofocarte en esos sitios, ¿no?! - el enfado de la última vez se mantenía.

\- Tú me sofocas más que cualquier cosa, ¡¿acaso eres mi madre?! - se levantó, apoyándose en la pared que parecía estar menos sucia que él - ¿desde hoy me vendrás a buscar a todos los sitios donde me embriague?

\- No es mala idea - Naruto se acercó a él, evitando que se callera de nuevo. Sasuke intentó rehusarse, pero las arcadas lo obligaron a sujetarse - Sasuke, ¿qué mierda te ha llevado a esto? pensé qu-.

Lo interrumpió. Fue abrupto, con odio. No quería dejarlo hablar, nunca más.

\- ¡TÚ SIEMPRE PIENSAS MAL! - lo miró directo a los ojos mientras se sentaba en el piso, derrotado. No quería gritarle, o si quería; ya ni lo sabía. Quería desquitarse - no me hagas esto Naruto, déjame solo.

\- ¡No aguantaré que te metas en estos sitios, ya me has dado muchos problemas antes como para más locuras!

\- ¡Es mi problema, tenlo en mente!

Seguía con esa mirada fija sin dejar que los mareos lo vencieran. Naruto lo tentó, de nuevo. Esas ganas que había sentido antes, incluso cuando no estaba con él. Y el alcohol lo venció. Cuando Naruto sintió a Sasuke sobre él ya se había caído al piso, sin moverse. Sorprendido. Mierda, eso no se lo esperaba. Olía a alcohol, a vómito. Sus labios estaban partidos. Su lengua intentaba, pero él no la dejaría. Se levantó de golpe, dejando a Sasuke atrás.

No se lo permitiría.

\- Quédate solo aquí y hazte mierda, si es lo que quieres. Esta vez no te ayudaré como antes - sintió cómo se arrepentía de cada palabra, en el momento - ¡ya no tienes 16 años Sasuke! ni yo tampoco.

Lo dejó ahí. Después de eso no lo había vuelto a ver, hasta ahora. ¿Quién hubiera querido? le había agarrado el gusto a jugar con las personas, pero aún así Naruto sabía que no podría no preocuparse por él. No estaba dentro de su naturaleza, ya. Ahora, esa mirada seguía fija. Quería romperla y a la vez no. Detrás había calidez, tal vez. Esa que se imaginó años, que aún veía.

\- Quería verte, pero sobrio. Así no puedo.

\- No estoy tan ebrio como crees.

No lo estaba, pero Naruto se había arrepentido de haber ido incluso antes de entrar y verlo besándose con un chico. Otro desconocido, otro más que lo probó. Ya no parecía lo que fue. Ya no era lo que había conocido, lo que creyó conocer mejor que nadie.

\- Se que no - iba a seguir hablando, pero se cayó. Sasuke sonrió, de nuevo. Nunca se acostumbraría.

\- ¿Vienes a preguntar por ese beso, no? - oh, ahora parecía más perceptivo que antes.

Aún así, no quería escuchar.

\- Tu tono de voz es molesto.

Naruto tomó una lata de cerveza abierta que estaba al pié del sofá donde se había sentado cuando el desconocido se había ido, hace algunos minutos. Bebió un sorbo. Olía y sabía a Sasuke, como ese día.

\- Estaba ebrio Naruto, no le des importancia.

\- Hoy nada que tenga que ver contigo merece importancia.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué viniste? - otro silencio.

\- Quería verte, ya te lo dije.

\- No mientas.

Ambos seguían esperando algo. Naruto, callado. Sasuke, al borde de las lágrimas. Parecía roto, con dolores que no se sanaron; con tantas cosas dentro. Él seguía aguantando. Soportando. Naruto sabía la razón de tanta angustia, pero no podía hablar. Nunca había sentido que no sabía qué decirle. _Habla, dilo_. No podía, no salía. Solo mantener esa mirada era agotador. Ver esas lágrimas de nuevo le confirmaban todo. El rechazo, el dolor.

\- ¿Y lloras después de decir eso? - esta vez Naruto sonrió, acercándose a él. Intentando entender, aceptar.

\- Se que sabes lo que pienso Naruto, no te hagas. Sé por qué estás aquí.

\- ¿Por tú cumpleaños?

\- Quieres terminar lo que nunca has podido hacer.

Si, tal vez no. Nunca había comenzado, pero hacerlo entrar en razón una vez había apaciguado tanto dolor por un tiempo, al menos. Se arrepentía de no haberse ido con él. Quitarle el dolor de lo que jamás pudo completar. El dolor de haber asesinado a la persona que más se preocupó por él; de no poder matar a los responsables de tanta muerte que aún le pesaba. Sasuke siempre iba a vivir en la sombra de Itachi, invadiéndolo. Lo único que el hermano mayor no pudo resolver. Naruto quería sanarlo, por fin. Quitarle tantas ideas de la cabeza antes de que eso lo destruyera. Parte de él ya no vivía, se perdió; al morir su familia, al irse, al llenarse de rabia... más se iría perdiendo después. Tenía que llegar el momento de entrometerse.

\- Yo nunca he podido empezar algo. Sasuke, lo único que he querido es ayudarte, lo demás corre por ti.

\- Esta vez estas equivocado. Siempre hablas mucho, Usuratonkashi - hizo una pausa, tratando de no seguir llorando - el problema es que yo quiero que me ayudes.

Él quería. No lo parecía, pero quería. Aún así, ¿se podía?

\- No sé si eso es bueno o malo - rió, desentendido. Sasuke se estaba sincerando, o eso creyó. Imposible de entender.

\- Depende de cómo lo veas, pero no importa. Que vengas es suficiente.

Le había tomado la mano.

Sasuke esperaba, demasiado. Naruto era lento, aún más.

\- Podríamos beber algo, si quieres - quitó la mano, intentando no pensar mucho en eso. El pecho le iba a explotar.

\- Si, también, aunque trataré de dejarlo después de hoy. También la mala costumbre de traer a cualquiera aquí. Nunca me tocó alguien que supiera hacerlo bien - rieron, ambos.

\- Debes conseguirte a alguien bueno, entonces.

Lo dijo, queriendo. Gritando sin querer, pero sin hacerlo. ¿Sanarlo? quería. También, esperaba. Naruto se sentía más ansioso que nunca, de que el tiempo pasara, pero en Sasuke.

\- Es una buena idea - bebió de la misma cerveza que Naruto. Sus aromas se mezclaron en la lata, también sus sabores - ¿y?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Estaba esperando un regalo, al menos.

Naruto rió. Tenía uno en mente desde antes de entrar.

\- Lo cierto es que vine a devolverte tus estupideces.

Lo agarró de la nuca, sin pensarlo. Esta vez suave, sin el alcohol por encima. Esta vez, también, fue de ambos, mientras se seguían gritando. Pidiendo que el tiempo pasara más rápido para sanar tanto, para quitarse tanto. De encima, de dentro. Entre ambos, empezando algo que Naruto nunca pudo, pero que, aún así, Sasuke pedía. Lo único que siempre necesitó.

\- ¡Espera, Sasuke! tus manos... - se desviaban, sin que Naruto lo anticipara.

\- ¿Qué?

Como siempre, intentaba adueñarse de todo, pero el regalo de cumpleaños ya estaba entregado.

\- Primero quiero embriagarme; a eso vine también, ¿no? - después de eso, cualquiera podía contradecir sus propias palabras, con la mente en una cosa.

\- ¿No solo para verme, entonces? - Sasuke sonreía, ahora, para él. Para nadie más esta vez. Nunca más para alguien más. Lo tenía desde la cabeza, desde el cuerpo, apretándolo. Queriendo aprisionarlo, intentando empezar a sanarlo, o eso creía. Era un inicio, por fin. Desde dentro.

\- Solo vine para desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

Ambos con las mejillas rojas, calientes. Después de tantas palabras vergonzosas y acciones estúpidas, solo para una felicitación que llegaba en el estómago, directo, revolviéndolo.

Era algo que comenzaba; terminaba solo allí.

\- Yo solo quería verte, Naruto.

\- Siempre ha sido así, esto de querer vernos - rió tomando su cabello largo y negro para ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Su mejilla seguía ardiendo y aún tenía los ojos hinchados. Estaba listo - ahora podemos.

\- Y estamos. Creo que también, estaremos.

...

Lo sé, soy mala con los finales.

Es complicado mostrar los temas pendientes de Sasuke, pero es interesante tratar de hacerlo y que, simplemente, él hable. Pienso que, al volver después de sus "minis vacaciones" que mostraron en el capítulo 699, tenía bastantes problemas para desenvolverse con el Mundo. Eso sería después de _The Last_ , claro. Un Naruto con una forma de pensar más allá de los impulsos.

¿Razones? solo me gustaría hacer un Sasuke y Naruto reales. No va más allá.

Las opiniones son siempre amadas por mí, ya que me ayudan demasiado.

Gracias por leer. Eres libre de hacerme mierda, si deseas. Para eso estamos y está la crisis de escritura que, creo, seguirá por mucho tiempo.

Te lov-.

Espero seguir volviendo, pero ya se verá. Han sido todos muy lindos.


End file.
